Tron: The Subsequent
by D.E.L.T
Summary: The 'sequel' of Tron: Legacy
1. Chapter 1

A man walking through the alley in hurry. He pushing up his glasses from his nose's bridge. He approach another man which clicking the table, surely there's a computer there.

"Sir. There's reporter in the lobby."

"Goodness gracious!"

"Backdoor?"

The man stop typing. He looking straight before stare his assistant. "I'll stop them."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs makes the crowd thereinafter look towards to the sound's owner. Like the time stop, a moment after they chase him and start to asking loudly as the mass their own makes buzz jarring around the room.

"Mr. Flynn! What intention you have to entering ENCOM?"

"Are you run out of money and in huge debt so you takes your right as the biggest shareholder?"

Sam stand still and lift up his hand.

"Enough!"

The crowd in silent. Sam, no smile at all.

"I realize to do what I had to. Please don't bother me and the workers of ENCOM. We do receive question on some situation only. I don't answers anything relate to private motive or any kinds."

"Why not?" Ask someone in plainness face.

Sam stare them with sullen mimic. He walking straight in haste. And the sound of this special humans called as reporters buzzing around. Again.

A woman cross the turning door in hurry and a big hope. She run to Sam and pointing her mic to him like the others as desire more than job to do. "Can you tell me about The Grid?"

Sam stare her in surprise. He keep silent a moment, before smile shown in his face.

"I'm fan of kevin Flynn. I really love his books since it was first released. I always pry myself."

He remembered his beloved father.

"The Grid is a.. World. There's programs, which likely us. They live."

The woman nod her head in amaze. "Then.. What about the 'miracle' he always mention? What is that?"

Sam watching her with proud.

"Human."

He leave her in speechless.

And wonder.

* * *

Since that, Sam interrupted by talkshow interview, wish he explain everything about The Grid, and the miracle his father mention long time ago in his books and speech. He know that Quorra as an ISO, can be quarantined for everthing she own in her body, as his father willing them to help reshape human condition. But as well as few people that can manage to use her in the purpose, he also know Quorra need to live like others and he sure this what his father will do. He always deny to tell about it. And they seems towards to his new action of taking ENCOM more than believe The Grid's existence. Or want to make his image more to an idiot.

"Maybe you run ENCOM because of you see your father's creations and know it was a legacy to shown to the world. You have the responsibility. Probably the story in it?" Ask the presenter.

Sam look not happy, but he had prepare answer for long ago. "I'm not my father. He may describe it, but i've make changes and actions that without all of you know, pay what you're curious about. There's no story, and i'm no commenting it anymore. If that be, trust me, you'll hear and feel that soon. I'm sorry that my father may disadvantage some of his viewers and readers, but I need to find the rightest time to let everyone know. I expect your patience."

* * *

Sam arrives at his office with silver black blazer and trousers, a really different person in adultness. He stroke his motorcycle as he stepped to the front door. The security he once met long time ago, few couple of nights before his life really changed, greet him in respectful and enthusiasm. An assistant walk behind him and gives him a tablet. "The meeting on nine a.m."

"Where's Alan?"

"Mr. Bradley wait for you."

Sam smiling to himself.

* * *

"Fine. That's all."

Sam smiling to Alan before the old chairman leaving the meeting room first. He allow his assistant to go before him. He do this as he annoyed to see ENCOM's head for software designer, edward dilinger, still sitting on his chair, left side of his meeting table. The young man don't like this but he want to hear what's that man want.

"If you're going to talk about private business, I wont serve you." Said Sam. Edward look to nowhere, then he stands and walk towards to the town's view.

"If this about world's importance? Would you deny?"

"That's still private. I'm out." Sam want to away soon. But edward can't let it. "What? Your father want to show this from ENCOM! This is our big breakthrough! This is will be the company progress to us!"

Sam turn back, his face stiffen. "I know what i'm doing."

"You know?" Edward get closer to him with same mimic. "What do you know? You leaving ENCOM while we work hard to keep it in high levels! You do nothing! Just enjoy your life or ruin it because it wont be any matter for you as shareholder! And now, you've taken back this company in your charges, expel Richard Mackey, he's the best chairman instead of you!"

Sam mocking smile makes edward furious. "I just move him to japan. He like it anyway. As all of you take the advantage of this company for years, and i've never protest. Now let me do what I should do to run this. You know that Alan used to it and he watching all of you. He pity for me because I live down the bridge and never showing up as the 500 company shareholder."

Edward pursed his lips in regret. Maybe he need to get to the point. "Fine. You win. I just want to know about The Grid."

Sam disbelieve this, but he may guess. "Enough. The Grid has loosing your brains! All of you! My fault discuss this moron things."

"What's the matter? The Grid is something big. Something that your father said it's our destiny."

"Keep yourself in imaginary world." As Sam say so, he went out in anger. Edward shout him, "I'll never give up to find out the truth! Find out answer! Solve problems! No! I wont!"

That's the dangerous kind of ambition.

Sam look on his handphone's screen. An appointment with Quorra.

* * *

"Sam!"

Quorra, a beautiful, naive but also smart woman, call Sam from afar. Sam very happy to see her that greeted him with a sweet hug. He kiss back of her hand. They walk together to a cafe.

"So, what's the news? They do good to you?"

Quorra nod her head. "Finally, they find out how to cure blindness."

That's a simple word that really change everything. Sam can't believe he not only hoping it anymore. A really gift from God.

"You're not going to tell about Flynn?" Ask Quorra suddenly in expections.

Sam stare her surprisingly. He in silent before shook his head. "If I do, they must ask for prove, and soon, The Grid. I sick with that."

Quorra stare Sam with dissappoint. "But.. We need to give him.." She can't hold her tears. "Funeral. I can't wait for that. I always remember this whole nights. It hurts me."

"I know.." Sam's heart feel stabbed with thousands knife. "I'm sorry. It just, The Grid is too much dangerous to be known. And I also tell about the ISO already. This isn't good for you." Sam hold Quorra's hand but she seems to not amused at all.

"Flynn try to gifted ISO to the world. That's fine. I've show the best I can do to help, let those scientist use me for research and heal lot of disease of human. But if they don't know, they would also never know about Flynn, there were never be funeral, no respect to him. I feel like myself here is hesitate."

"I wont let them exploitate you. You're not robot. You're human too. Like us. Many stars died because they can't live in peace."

"Stars?" Quorra imagine the star in the sky and thought that Sam want to change their topic.

Sam take a long breath. "Actor, actrees, or singer. Lets talk about our life. This is important too. Dad wouldn't let you if he were here."

Quorra shout a little bit to Sam. "He is not here."

Her words makes him speechless. That was deep even if Quorra didn't mean to it. He try to consider that and the first time of his life really listen to her. He never do since before. But someone figure remind him how hurt this fact will be. Yes. That person.

"I have another reason. I do realize it, but not remember that."

Quorra unsatisfy shown up. But this as she wish shouldn't be any problem instead of world knowledge, so the hope are still there. She waiting Sam.

"Maybe I can give the fake report of his.. Death. So nobody interrupted you. Alan had know about this, but there's someone I can't let her know. At least for now." Sam almost have tears. But he hold it so hard.

"Who is she?"

"Well," Sam quirked both his eyebrows. "She's his niece. The last time I saw her is in her photo, five years ago. She was in Cal-Tech University. Few years after i'm out. I may like, but not as craze as dad do. Well, she did. His ambition of computer is in her blood. Not mine."

Quorra surprised since he mention about 'girl'. She try to guessing the person. "Is she.. Lisa?"

"You.. Know her?"

Surely.

"Her name is Allison Thatcher. She must be graduated.. Oh my.. Two days ago she's arrive at home. Have to! I forget." Sam tapped his forehead with regretful face. Quorra laugh to see him. "Forgetting special event? Your favorite."

"I've never to you. But this girl is too long for not seen. She and her education, and motive behind it makes me sad. Does he mention her to you often?"

Quorra nod her head. As she take something from her bag. A big book. But Sam directly recognize it as his family and friends album, he shock but amused. "Intervened personal closet? Your favorite. Anyway, how did you get in to my house? Marv's open the door?"

Quorra laughing, remember that everybody would get in if they take a risk of almost swimming to the river for reach his small harbour, she don't like to knocking the door and waiting. She opened the book, pages, Sam seeing the photos and memorize them beautifully, though at first, she takes a long time to opened the second page as the first fill with Flynn and his little family pictures, and she praise for his beautifull wife, instead of memorize Flynn. Sam see it too, understood her meant and he think he would do same. Even longer. But he know Quorra is in haste, however. He know what page the pic she looking for, but he let her with her world. "This." She pointing a picture of a girl smiling in doubtful, alone and feel awkward. Sitting near her computer, which seemed to be everywhere and Sam didn't surprised to see that. He proud and feel competite. "Yeah, right. She don't like to taken a pic. Weird. The way I differentiate her and dad."

"At least she finishes her school." Quorra smiling which makes Sam feel a bit upset. "Don't judge me. I don't like that kind of school they're choose for me. I don't want to ended like her wearing glasses all day."

"But you can use them well. Flynn wear no glasses, anyway."

"I'm not hate it. Just.. Don't want to be him. I want to be myself."

Quorra stare him. "His dream isn't yours. He's gone by himself."

"I know. And I scared I will.. Even though.." Sam shut his mouth. He can't say anything further. "Why you stole it?"

Quorra understand. "I want to know about anticipating everybody you know if they, sorry, willing to know about The Grid. I'm ready for keep the secret. But I need to know if somehow some of your friends you don't believe. I'll assume them as anonymous. And I don't response anonymous."

Sam smiling. "Smart idea. Fine. I will take care of it." He look at his wristwatch. "Lets go home. Tomorrow I want to go to Lisa's house and check if she's not furious to me. Huh." Sam exhale his breath heavily, but then shows his toughness and smiling with Quorra, both ahead to his ducati. Quorra suggesting something. "Tomorrow with car, right?"

Oh, no.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for read! Please review, ya! ;]

* * *

Quorra open the car's door. Sam, in the other side, walk quickly to approach her and give her warn. "Next time, i'll ride."

Quorra laughing. "What about plane?"

Sam turned back, looked not happy to hear that. "Don't show off."

He don't expect she laugh more as thought for this man humorous trait. She really can't be tired.

They entered the house. It's not big one. Though the gate and fence have been made so much futuristic by Flynn before, the owner seemed to not make it bigger or as the era is pretty suit it now. Maybe this how they remembered Flynn. And it makes Quorra can feel him along the way. Sam never smelt this as he never come. But he see Quorra interesting with the garden, fulfilled of roses or orchids and their fabulous colors, and let her playing there. She took a pruners which must be put by someone carelessly there. Sam watching her as he knock the door. But something seems not right.

"Quorra?"

She point up a rose which the stem is in her grip, and cutted lower end, showing two fresh green leaves. The petals color is blue but more to lilac shade. Sam glance at her in shock. That's a rare kind of rose. Quorra smiling at first, but then lifted her arms, to see Sam's responses because she feel something went wrong.

The knob in front of him rotating. Sam push the door and hold it in panic as it shaking from inside. He shout to Quorra with no voice out in order she hid the rose and put the pruners on it's place before. Quorra tuck the rose in her rear pants pocket, throwing the pruners in more panic. And when she regret it, Sam can't hold the door anymore, or it going to broke.

An old woman shown behind the opened door. She's furious. "I have to kick out this trashy." As she notice who is in front of her which hinder the sunlight that usually spot her door, her face brighten. "Sam!"

"Auntie."

Quorra approaching. The woman surprised. "Your girlfriend?"

Sam smiling as Quorra embarassed.

"Where's my manner? Come in." The woman still in joy with the news. Feel so many time had past. And Sam growing, with a beauty woman beside him now. Sam ask her to close the door and pretending like it was stuck. Both guest stare each other in guilt. She please them to sit on her sofa before went to the kitchen. When Quorra sitting, she feel something down her and try to take it, but then Sam saw her in panic and weird position.

"The rose." She whispering. Sam's laugh going to explode, but he concern it. "Throw it." His eyes pointing at a small trash can near the door. He watch to where his aunt went away in uncertainties.

"My dear? What are you doing?"

Sam and Quorra move their head in shock to the sound beside them, conversely from the direction they're noticing since before. Sam's aunt also shocked to see her first Real Blue Rose which the seed is directly send by her best friend from Japan, is prune recklessly, and why Sam's girlfriend gripped it?

"Please don't mistaken this, I found it in the trash can." Quorra explain with relaxing position. She can see soon the old woman smile. She forget it so fast. "It's okay. I'll plant it again."

That sound ambiguous.

Sam standing as he know he and Quorra can't be longer there. "I want to talk with Lisa."

The old woman put her tray on the table. Cookies and three cup of tea on it makes Quorra want to take one pair. "Why you so in haste?"

"I am." Sam affirm.

"She's not home. After the graduation party, she ask to go for sleepover in her friend's house."

Quorra slurping the tea. Sam stare his aunt in astonishment. "Impossible."

"Sam! I know. But can't I just receive that? I'm tired of being in vain. She never makes any relationship five years ago. So I stop myself from curiosity of her personal life. And now, it seems that the result is amazing. I'm too much happy."

Sam pressed his lips. "I.. Can you tell her this? Don't pass tomorrow morning."

His aunt wondered.

"It's about Dad."

Quorra put her tea. She stare Sam's aunt which confuse and also worry, though she should be in joy. But her heart can't feel it stronger.

Sam watch Quorra get out of the house, she decide to just walk around the garden. And swear for not touching any flowers. He himself and his aunt keep an eye on her from the window. Sam really want to begin the conversation, but his mouth like locked.

"You see him?" His aunt begin it first. Sam smiling in doubt.

"See him?" Sam turn back and stare his aunt. "Why that so much important for me to tell her?"

The old woman shrugged her shoulders. "Because she crazy?"

Sam laughing a moment. But it's gone as he breathing.

"He didn't make it."

Silent.

Sam heard a weeping sound. "Where?" Ask his aunt with hoarse voice.

"The Grid." Sam answering simply.

"So it's true?"

"Of course it's true. Dad is catchy-genius. I always thought it just late night tales, but.."

"And," His aunt seeing Quorra sniff the roses. "She's the ISO."

Sam surprised. "Yes."

"Sure. You never have any stupid girlfriend like her before. Well, never before."

Sam smiling with cranky. But it's melted into a sad one. "You need to tell her. She really working hard to be him. And sacrifice for some of my insane request, mocking. I'm not ready to tell her. But Quorra dreamed to have funeral for Dad. Me too, but what I gonna say? She's waiting for him in years. Her belief is greater than me."

"Neither me. She just baby. I shouldn't tell her anything about him before. What a curse."

"Please."

His aunt nod her head. What disaster will happen next?

Sam gives a goodbye kiss to his aunt. Quorra hug her while he run to the car, but Quorra know it first, so they compete as same good runners. "No way!" Sam cursed himself. The old woman watching happily from her house because the unique laugh of Quorra sound funny. But she was interrupted by her servant.

"Mam! The savings!"

Before Sam reach the car, preceded by Quorra, he can hear something wrong. As he turned back, he see his aunt going inside her house in shock. Quorra stop herself, following Sam in confuse. When they arrived, the woman seems will go out and look for them, relieving they're still there. "The key to the arcade. Gone."

"She home once?"

His aunt nod her head in disbelieve.

"Perfect." Sam concluding. Before he takes Quorra with him, he confirm one thing. "She's kuper."

This time, Quorra let Sam drive without saying anything.

* * *

They arrived. Soon after, Sam check the door, and not locked even from the inside. The arcade doesn't switched on. They approach the Tron arcade, try to examine that one. Sam squatting in front of it, fingering the scratch. It was much different than the last one before he left the place, deeper. Quorra bend over to see what he see. "Very rude."

"Longer you takes to moving it, the friction gets bigger to damage susceptible surface."

Sam moving the booth. Quorra know he not need any help. They get in and no more surprised to see along the way, and their destination room, Flynn frontier's room, is cleaned. Everything. Just a small dust you may see when you leave your house for a party and come home at morning. But they don't see the cleaner. "Nice habit." Said Quorra. Sam just grinning. He check the desk computer. Grope his memory necklaces, but just remember it was not there because he save that at home. The grid is there now. The rest of The Grid. He saw Quorra touching his 7-year old photo. No more in dust. His father dead in such world, and from there a real human appear, with him now. Great.

"She must be out. Let's wait her outside."

Quorra turned back, nod her head. But when she follow Sam which have been outside the room first, she notice something. Approaching downside the desk, when Sam come back to see what makes she's so long. Quorra takes something.

Portable mouse.

Sam speechless.

"No computer here." Sam try to joking. Quorra stare him seriously.

"Don't denying, Sam. A laptop is also computer."

Sam pressed his lips.

Quorra standing. She touch the computer desk. Can't be.

"Sam, Flynn ever told me that every part of this assemblies connected to this computer as power source."

"So?" Sam ask her like a fool. But then both of them remove the monitor glass out. Sam start to really believe what his mother always said about woman's intuition, instead of what Gem once do, she must track him from the white flat hexagon things, as Zuse is seemingly one kind with the Sirens. The laptop is standby there. A cable connected to the connector he once used to transferred The Grid into his memory.

Damned.

"Don't say she's in." Sam state in confuse and stress.

"Hopefully not."

Sam open the locked mode, he thought that the password is must be his father's name. And true. Ha.

The screen is whole black. Just like Command Prompt. Well, he know this type of condition.

"She's really in." Said Quorra in disappointment.

"That's my greatest fear. Let the fisher find his fishing rod."

"Destiny."

Sam attracted with an icon. A program with sign to be noticed. He clicked it. A window appear.

HELP ME, SAM! I'M STUCK HERE!

Sam and Quorra seeing the message in silence. Sam clasped a hand over his mouth. He really want to be a bad guy right now. Even Quorra's heavy breath makes he can't hold this more.

"I must save her."

Sam typing on the keyboard, ignoring Quorra which opened her mouth as her eyes widened. Every progress of getting into The Grid just done one by one, until an 'Aperture Clear' window appear. He standing. Facing Quorra that shook her head. "I don't want to lose you."

"Some things are worth the risk. Remember?"

Quorra shout to Sam. "No."

"Quorra." Sam rebuke her.

He wait a little bit longer until her face wistful.

"You wont lose me if we are together." He thrust his hand to the woman in front of him.

Seconds passing.

Quorra put her hand on his face up forward hand's palm.

"You lucky I'm from The Grid." She said curtly.

Sam smiling.

"The best ever."

So he confirm yes.

And the sound of active machines buzzing around.

They closed their eyes. In regret.

The game begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam opened his eyes. He saw Quorra still at her place, with him. She opened her eyes and surprised. But more to regret. He just give a thank smile. Ironic if they can be here again. But there's a duty to do.

They going out. Sam remember the Recognizer that just find him so quickly long time ago when he was in here. The first time greet.

But then, this world still the same?

It is.

Everything is the same. Well, if you look closer, something is different. Though the programs have their usual circuitry lights, or the ground is formed like hexagon tiles, but they're seems to be crowd more. Even Quorra can recognizing some face she once see when she was there. But there's no ISO. She think she can visit them if finally The Grid isn't changing.

"Why?" Sam stare around. "It was destroyed."

"I know. But, I guess I still see the sea and valley is there. And it never been a crowd like this since purges. That should make sense because I didn't see any ISO around here. Weird. Iso is lovely people, love to take a walk all the times instead of just sitting and drunk. Fill the day with happiness. Never like battle, just learn how to fight, but not try to killing each other though Flynn always revive those who were deresoluted. That's the real Grid I always love long time ago. Not so much violation."

Sam smiling. That's her. Unfortunately she had make it as a way to survive.

Sam suddenly grabbed Quorra's arm and take her away from what she finally see upon her and makes some people around them running away.

Recognizer.

"It's clear now. Someone is in charge. Someone else." Quorra concluding. The Recognizer's appearance changing much.

Sam disappointed. "I wish he was CLU."

Quorra stare Sam, just understand it. "What about the reintegration?"

Go to the hell with that. Sam know both of them really expect the 'fact' that he still alive. It just, Quorra too dependent on what his father always teach though he himself is not that kind of person.

"I keep dreaming it. I heard that Alan's friend, Dad co-worker, make people raise the poster where it was written 'Flynn Lives', again. Poorly it was useless, but how can I getting into The Grid? This thing is too much complex. And I never though that it was still exist. This will take long time if I going to make it or find it again. It just, we're here now. Don't you know how I want to look for him? I'm such a terrible man."

Quorra hug Sam. "You look for him as a child. The real man is the best child." But then she stare Sam in suspicious. "Is that your first purpose when we find it out?"

Sam smiling. "Three of four?"

"Sam!"

He laugh. Lisa won't hear that anyway.

"Look." Quorra switch her view to the darkness behind them. But there's a small light. And as they approaching, some programs seems surrounds them with unfriendly face. But do nothing. Just stare them. Towards them, where the light seen was a door. Sam takes his handphone, as he saw a lock with keyboard in futuristic form, surely. He try to hack it. Quorra seems amazed, and curious about the result. None. Very nice.

Sam turn back and stare everyone which finally shows that they're waiting. "We got to work together! You wait the Recognizer captured us?!"

They gathered. It just losing sense of spirit. Yeah, their face looks will never changed. But as what they're shared, the password finally revealed and they getting in in happy mimic. Rare things seemingly. Sam and Quorra get in as the last. But the inside is dark. Just light from the outside. As the door closed, few meters ahead, there's somekind of receptionist greet them from afar. The others is gone. They put their feet on the lock, holding hands, which bothered the program in front of them.

"You gonna be separated for awhile, program. Can you wait?" But the program surprised. "Both of you have no disc. What kind of program are you?"

"Stray. Failed while made."

"I never heard those. Well, blue, green, or red?"

What?

Quorra explain that this is a color of circuitry colors choice, though it not usually be. Their emotions and control over them that give them the color. "I'm blue, please." She speak like ordering a menu in the restaurant. Sam give a challenging smile to her before deciding.

"Yellow?"

The receptionist show how he unpleased this. "Very funny, program. You'll get caught soon."

Both user curious. "It was exist, then."

"No." The program answer with boring-job mimic. "So? Blue, green, or red?"

"Red."

The next second, they have no idea what happen. They're separated. Sam just regret what he had say, but he decide this for avoid the Recognizer and makes their way to finding Lisa is easier. He arrive in the place that similar to the armour room. It just, no Sirens that serve him. Everywhere is dark. He hate dark, but soon some transparent spotlights pointed to his body, and he was shock to see he had been half naked. Then, he see small lights like fireflies fill the darkness, get closer to him, sticked to his skin, so much horrifying to have your body is a light. As his body is whole lights, brights force his eyes closed, then he can feel the overheat is ended. While he open his eyes, the lights just forming lines where he knows it used for circuitry lights, but it wasn't exist yet until they're completely formed, so the red lights shine against his skin color. Then, another lightflies goes to his back, form a disc. His lock is unlocked. A door opened towards him, and as he stepped out of it, the door closed, gone.

Here he is.

Club.

"Sam!"

Quorra calling him. She put her drinks that seemingly still full on the table where she was sitting with some programs that dominated with blue circuitry light, stare him suspiciously. But some programs that getting in with him and Quorra smiling to greet the young man though they can't believe and not expect him to choose red. Quorra feel sorry for this, but she was worrying more to another reason. She take him to a wide view of the club. Sam amazed but also horrified.

The new Grid.

Four towns surrounding, separate by border which nobody can't pass without permission, and from what they see, only this town that still the normal one like before. Middle town, The Center it's called, a beauty 'castle' which exactly looks attract people in fear. Every battle is there, but no more lightcycle battle, the rumors said it was exchange with light jet. Crazy but from his experience, it's great enough to make World War III. Genocide. Purge.

"You think that it was his purpose?"

Sam shook his head. He have no idea. But nothing is revealed yet.

"Why you stare The Center, newcomers? Trust me, it was the worst place you may ever visit. Don't be tricked with it's hugeness."

Sam and Quorra move their head, seeing a program lean to a table, drinking. "Weird ya'? The Center is fulfilled with mystery. Everyone that have been out, running to the North Club for another non-stop battle. Ya, North Club. We are the poor south with no elegance, and the left-right is the hipocrate most. Wicked. They may seems like a robot outside, but inside is just the same habit, though they're moving like that. Freaks. Every place do, but south is out of sight. I don't know why. Well, however, the King wont let anyone threat him, so Recognizer watching us everywhere. If we break the rules, like run for unknown reason instead of walking usual because they receive our standards, they'll captured us. Ha. Luckily, there's a virus that make us smarter than his Recognizers. We often explode them while take us to The Center. Beautifull memories."

"The King? A virus?" Sam didn't like how it sound. Quorra listening with amazement. There's no one can defeat those laws. But this Grid had changing.

"Yes, the King we never see who is he, and a virus save us from being bullied. We don't know where it come from. Spreading to every disc of every program here. Long time ago, we're all the same. But I know our region is the spotted most. When the virus came over us, we can moving freely. We feel alive more."

The Center is where they seemingly have to visit.

"Don't do that, program. From thousands getting in, only one or two made their free way."

"How about the other towns?"

The program shook his head. "Your movement will be an obstacle. That's the rule. We shouldn't crossing except we can adapted ourselves there. However that, this region can be acrossed easily and nobody protesting their robotic element. Surely. I've told you they're bullying us. We have the virus that detected by the borders, and we know we can't moving like those freaks. You'll never make it."

Sam stare Quorra. They have no virus needed.

* * *

As both just out of there, still watching around, Sam steal a car which Quorra didn't mind because she know there's never be any laws in The Grid, so they have freedom. Even the real world respect for what she own in her body, and there's no laws which too tight for her. Just maybe, the car must driven slower. But this time, she really miss the past. The speed is on her hand now. And this time, Sam didn't protesting it. They acrossing towns. And ended up at north regions. Well, they just find out some places where they're not see any Recognizer, and no many people around, they looked more humanity like in the south one. Probably the viruses is around The Grid, but no one discuss and conclude it so it still a secret between them.

"I worried this is done by user. And Lisa must spend some cycle here already." Sam sitting on a bench. Quorra receive a bottle of blue water from him. "The virus isn't bad at all. They need to be free. I don't see it damage them."

"But it wasn't spread to all of them. This will makes some are easily captured and battling in deadly destiny. No worth for life at all. If she done this, and I meet her, I will,"

Quorra cut his words. "We don't find her yet. The Grid is too much wide. Wider. We need a plan and it will takes a long time. I scared that I'm not used to not sleep all day. I mean, I'm not a part of program anymore. Human environment affect on me. I can feel it."

Sam seeing the dark gray sky. Will they find Lisa and take her with them? What about the way home?

This gonna be really hard.

But his view switching to a building. It has it's own logo. NC. He can guess it as North Club. Very interesting. "Keep moving, Quorra." He see the woman leaning on the wall behind them, sleepy. Sam feel pity for her. "I shouldn't let you go with me."

Sleeping Quorra's head suddenly fell on his shoulder. Sam close his eyes and let himself feel the light breeze. He don't know why, but this hurly burly like wont ends. The world, nowhere it was, never fair and never care. Problem is everywhere, sometimes the solution and plan didn't enough, you may need to sacrifice some of your rarest time, most important events, happiness, or love. Probably everything. This is happen, and will happen until your last breath. Days pass by so fast.

The Grid is the same world.

Sam and Quorra get closer to the closed door. North Club are seemingly doesn't suit it's name. No even lights around. Dark. Preventing any stupid program from waste their time. Or maybe a direct sign for every fighters from The Center to stop themselves and get in with first purpose of being hidden, and keep their fights ambition. Quorra attracted with a big square hole in beside the door. Sam stand in front of it to get the whole view.

"Look at this, Quorra. Like a vending machine. I just need a to click some button and a bottle of soda will sliding out to it's tray. Ha. Nice."

"You hack it." Quorra affirming as she see Sam grinning.

They hear a rolling sound from likely the upper side of the hole. Sam can't stay away before a pair of shoes sole hit his belly, kick him out few meters to the ground. Quorra screaming and try to help, but a moment she can't decide who's she need to help. She approach Sam and help him to sit. Sam groaning in pain. Damned.

Quorra shock to see a program lie on the ground. He the 'thing' that out from the 'port'. She get closer and horrify to see his appereance. Exhausted. Broke, cubes detached from his body like a drying sticky notes. Sick. But it doesn't stop her from help him too. The program standing in shock. Although he seem to know this is what will happen to him. Dumbed. The consequence of a inability. He whispered something but his eyes looking to nowhere. Quorra, still hold his arms, get closer to listening. She can feel the warm air of his breath near her ear.

"Fight.. Fight.."

Quorra's eye widened, her heart stop beating a moment. In her viewing 'frame', she finally aware Sam still in his panting, stares like he realize something in different view of her.

"He broke?" Quorra asking to ensure. Sam's eyes didn't moving.

"Addicted."

As Sam says so, the program turn into cubes, falling and crumbling like glass shards. They had nothing to say.

"You can't get in."

Quorra stroke Sam's cheek, his hair, softly like a mother. Sam take her hands, kiss it and a tear fall down touch her hand gently. He remember his mother. The woman that always gives him a lovely hug and love, like he more than everything. Memories of her will never be erased. He don't want to lose her. Or makes her harmed. And though it has happen long time ago, doesn't mean that he will let it happen again to Quorra.

"I know, Sam. But Lisa is your family. And my family too. You said things are worth the risk."

Sam grinning sadly. Sometimes he hate his words. But it was his father say to him long ago. Though he is true..

The door opened. Sam just know he only need to touch it. Simple and satisfying for those neon-bloodthirsty programs. He hold Quorra's hand tightly. The inside is a deep darkness. He didn't even see any hope in this world. Terrible. Why do The Grid turns into hell?

They're blinded. Sam anesthetized. He don't know what he was doing, he can't order his hand or anything. He just can thinking and the most thing he afraid of is losing Quorra. Feels like dead. Is he closing his eyes, or opened it? He have no idea. Maybe he seeing the darkness, or just close it can make that. Nor even breath.

A light. Shining and bigger, or closer to his view. Slowly he know he gathered his body again. He didn't expect it's like the sun shines makes warm to his skin, but he grateful very much. He standing. His face is brighten. He just want to see it from the mirror and tells himself it wasn't acting. But then his smile gone. He look around and he don't see Quorra, as he realize the place he were standing is a small cage which run towards a light he have seen before. He shout her name though he know no answer. But it's worth a try.

He pass the light.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa.."

Sam touch the 'cage' which finally he can see it thoroughly as a capsule. He saw many capsule like the one where he were, out from the hole together, ahead to their community. One capsule stop on their place, and a hologram of a program standing in front of them, which clearly is somekind generation of Rinzler. And they look like more dangerous. Sam regret for not receive the free-boxing-course from Ram, because the old man looks stronger than people may thought. Well, he learn capoeira. But his memories interrupted by the echoed voice. He also realized that his capsule is stopped.

"All combatants, choose your equipment."

"Equipment?" Sam watching a program beside his capsule, walking to a circle which appear after the voice. He put his foot on it, then winds shot from the circle. This remind him with the portal. He takes his disc, and seeing the program still confuse. He raise his hand, and release the disc. Really works similar. This is not The Center. The King must know about this portal, but the club owner? The secret is for sale?

The wind is gone. The circle is gone. Sam stands back.

Wait.

He wont fight with his disc?

A screen appear next to him. There's weapon choices as they make him speechless. He more to like this. ' ancient disc. This is better.' he attract to a shield. It wasn't same form like another which covered by glowing lines. This one is used to with armour in tales. Carved beautifully in silver plate color. He have no doubt to click that one. But the screen gone before he can take a gun. This isn't fair. Well, he can't concerning it anymore while he saw a hologram bow his head, and two vortex tactical shotguns makes Sam speechless. He think he heard the echoed voice had speak about the battle begin.

Fuck.

The program point his deadly weapon to Sam. Sam's hand move like hold something in the air but he neither order that. In confuse he finally can see a shield forming, as his hand holding it from it's unconcious movement. He can hear a click and reflectly hold the shield with both of his hand before raining shots hit his shield, forces him to step back and soon he was thrown. He move the shield in pain for rest himself a moment. My God.

His move must meaning for the protector weapon. Sam didn't breathing yet while his body froze, and pushed forcibly to perfect stand which makes the shield falling. He glare the silver petals from the shield erode and they fly, patched to his body makes an armor, with helmet covered his head. But he knows this suit him like Ironman. An upgraded armour knight. Very cool.

Sam cares nothing. He run towards the program which shoot him many times but his suit reflective those glowing bullets and makes him laughing. He grab both shotgun hold by the fake program in the face-to-face moment, and kick him before take a quick shot while the program still floating in the air, then pointing it brutally to the capsule's wall, and the pondation broke as his disc came from nowhere to his back. Complete. Sam throw the gun, and jump out from the capsule. He landing on another capsule's top. Look around as an alarm ringing for his action, and he saw a door up there. Closed tightly. Another secret to crossed. However, it's middle separated by transparent border where it forwarding by another sets of capsule with womans player.

Quorra.

She's there.

Sam takes his disc as it turns as sword. He smiling.

* * *

Quorra throw her sword to her opponent's chest. She turn into cubes after so long time they're spend together. Her kneel down. She never against woman kind before. She's not mastered the martial arts yet. But for her enemies in the same gender, this must be new. Or, not. They played this fluently. She catch her disc that turns from sword while it fly from the lie position on the derezzed hologram as her eyes widened to see the cubes arranged.

Another battle?

* * *

Something happen.

Quorra have no idea what's that. There's crash on her left. And she avoid that. The capsule's flakes removed by her hand as fast and harsh she can do. She standing to see what happen. Her smile graven when she saw Sam in front of her, stabbed the floor with similar sword like she used, makes it cracked. He take it and put the sword-disc to his back before lend a hand. But his armor surprise her more.

"Get out? I found another door."

"To a bigger problem?"

No more chance. They wont go to the first rute. Sam had feel the dead sensation enough. He saw the hologram stand still, do nothing.

"She's not so that beautifull." Quorra hold his arms and gripping tightly while she force him towards to the hole.

They running away.

* * *

Not so far from there, a program, in hurry and worry, approach a door, clicking the password so quick and before it completely opened, he forced in.

The inside is pretty dark. There's a light circuit but however can't brighten the room and just like a cheap neon lamp. He walk follows the light which directing like a labyrinth path since they're branching. He seem to know the way very well. Lead to another door. He knocked it, and it opens automatically. The light still poor. Comes from collection of weird things in blue glows he never seen before on the displays, protected with glass dome. But he neither cares that, anyway. Many things he had to report. He look for someone as he going through across them. His breath relaxed as he saw figure behind another display.

"Sir. You must see this."

The figure is another program. Wearing Renaissance style cloak. Trying to create things from swirling lit dots of his disc on the display. He move his head a bit. "How urgent?"

The man, servant likely, amazed. The first time he can see how his excellence makes miracles. "Two new programs breaking in."

As he says that, the figure stop his activity. He worrying the news.

"Yes."

Both man startled. They saw a small glowing yellow octahedron flying towards the figure. It stop and floating on the air. Repeating what it says. "Yes!"

"Bit. This is not right." He stare his servant and giving an order. "Get them both. Start examine section."

The 'Bit' turns red in form of great icosahedron. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

The figure shock to see that happening. His servant say something unexpected. "The Bit never disagreeing your action, sir."

He put the disc on his back after long pause.

"Let's greet them."

* * *

The door opened. No difference so far. But more they get in, the environment is changing. Two dancers pose an erotic dance on the round stage makes Quorra disgusted. Every programs didn't care about their drinks anymore. They dance with beat music and spotlights from disco ball fill the darkness. The bottles aren't same, and the drinks color wasn't so boring. This is real.

"This isn't make sense." Quorra sit on stool chair. Doing same like Sam. "If they're addicted of fighting, why these crowd exist? Another holograms?"

Sam give a v sign to the bartender near him. "Coke."

"What is that?" The bartender put a glass. Sam laughing. He pointing to a green color drink. And he back to the conversation with Quorra which watching him. "Just ensure."

"She's not that kind of person, we know that."

The bartender serve two glass of green water in front them. Sam grab one and taste it. Flat. "We don't know, Quorra. This prove doubtful."

"But look around. This have user's touch."

"Or finally they can access our world. It just, why only here? Not the way to make us find her easier. I scared that she's been used by The King to keep silent this programs from spread the issues about The Center. They're next destination is here. And the last."

"Sam. Remember your father? Flynn never can find the way out, not because he didn't try. But The Grid is small world, can't move freely. And once he get closer, CLU will get him. That's why she herself, in this confusing condition, may not do many things. Trying to hide, and wait for our improvement. Probably?"

Sam spend his drink. "At least, we should know."

* * *

The bartender shows them a lift. The relief seem permanent. Sam hates this riddle. Very much. He scratch his hair and crossing hands. Stare Quorra that shows her interest smile. Primitive curiosity. She touch the lift door, as it opens. Simple, but even the genius Sam not willing this journey.

"Sam. Look at this."

Letters and numbers shine and flying to the whole room space in the lift. Sam amazed. Quorra touch one of them. Then she drag some, try to makes a formula. Sam grinning to her.

"E = mc? You lack a square."

"Right. I forget that."

Sam look for a small number around him. He drag 'two' above and right the mean line of 'c'. He satisfied.

The formula shining. Sam feel something wrong. He grabbed Quorra out from there, but the lift door closed quickly. The formula gone, and the others burst like bubbles. Sam saw themselves glitching. And gone with the light.

Silent.

Sam opened his eyes. This is too much happening. He hug Quorra deeply. Very happy to not separated anymore. She release him. "Where are we?"

Sam joking. "The Grid."

"How funny."

Sam shocked to see the huge room and they stand in the middle. Stepped on Silk Isfahan rug. The wall covered with Swarovski, give a sharp-blur effect of their reflection. A stainless steel sofa like awaits the users, but the position backs them. "Aow. First class." Sam goggling on every details. Quorra's jaws dropped.

"Something lost here. Bed."

Quorra stare Sam suspiciously. "Two bed."

"One."

"What?"

"Oh, i think i say two."

"Sam, i heard,"

"Sst!"

Sam gripped her hand and pull her closer. With alert-eyed he watch every angle. Then, a small light data codes forming a figure sitting on the sofa. Sam and Quorra directly take a distance.

"This is not good." Said Quorra.

Can it be?

* * *

"Identify yourself, program."

That is a man figure. Appear in glamour sitting position.

Both users says nothing. In their heart, they don't scared, but tired. The man sigh. "Remain to keep silent. That's the order, i see. Like a robot, but how weird to see you didn't damage anything. Maybe my armour lock you down, program?"

As the man says that, he raised his hands, twist his index finger, and startlingly armor in Sam's body jerked out, turn back as shield that fall on the carpet. Not enough, he takes their disc forcibly, make them shock seeing the discs flying to the sofa sides, floating. He swing it as its turn into sword, and two spotlights from above highlight each sword, until back into discs. When the spotlights gone, the disc flying back without order of his hands, so fast to Sam and Quorra's hold. They're really worry now. "Good reflect." He says. "Now, if you want to do something, do it. I won't prevent."

Sam and Quorra stared each other in confuse. Sam didn't waste his time. He heading forward, though Quorra can't let him go further. "I just want to know about The Center."

The man turn his head slightly, look like a bit surprised, and sat up after it, but stressful for both user behind him. Sam can see that man wasn't breath for awhile.

"Sam?"

Sam shock. That voice!

Woman. Young.

"Lisa?"


	5. Chapter 5

Very quickly, the owner of the voice was already up from her seat as her body likely pressed into thin figure and turned back to see who's in front of her now, and her helmet opened like fan's swish, showing a young face, with black bunned hair. Quorra speechless. Lisa is a very different person she saw on the photo.

"Lisa! It's you!" Sam shouted excitedly. Both cousins ran after each other and embraced. The girl looks so melancholy, her tears fall a little and slow, she immerse her face into his chest which covered with black petals fabric. Quorra seeing her sympathetically. She watch them wept with emotion. Sam feel so much relieved. Finally this time is come.

Lisa take another long breath before she faced him. "Why you never coming? You know how long i had been here?"

"It just.. One day."

"Well.." Lisa pressed her lips, "That was true, however." Then she see Quorra. "Is that her? The ISO?"

Sam curious. "What did you mean?"

Lisa stare her sofa. Then a yellow octahedron appear from there, run towards and get closer to Quorra. She didn't surprised. But greet the thing happily. "Bit. It always take care us, the ISO. Friend."

The Bit remind Sam with it small sized models on his shelf. When he still dreaming about The Grid as a child. He know that thing only say two words. Lisa can't gather any information from it.

"You never tell who the ISO you bring to the world, and never have a girlfriend before, just that dog."

"Don't blame marvin."

"I never like him. But i will like your new girlfriend. Instead of different gender which totally changes my view about your likes."

"I'm not gay." Sam irritated. Neither mom or daughter have same terrible words. "What's all of this? How could you own a club? And how you'll explain to me about those dancers?"

Lisa grinning. She get closer to the wall in front of her sofa, and swings her hand into it before it change to be an opened curtain. The view after it was the whole town, but not mention The Center. "You not need to go to Egypt to know how mummy looks. Anyway, i definiting club as place for having fun and sex, which that naturally added by the customer. But, it's pretty difficult however, especially to make that sounds similar here."

Sam seeing lisa. He understand something. "I think you have lot things to retell."

"I'm in, but can't get out. That's all."

Sam sitting on the sofa, while Quorra stand head to books on the chocolate shelf and read one, accompanied by the bit. Sam not surprised to hear that, just a little bit upset to know his saving can be hack by his cutie cousin. But he very curious more about the next story. "What is it look like at the first time?"

"Like you see at the first time."

Sam and Quorra stare lisa in surprise. "So, this isn't destroyed." Quorra put the book calmly.

Sam stopped many questions in his head. But he know. He need to conclude this right away. "Who's in charge now?"

Lisa breathing in doubt before she swings her hand again and the room—or the view that slide to the left, giving Sam and Quorra reflect to hold their body with anything they can and make their heart beating insanely. That just sensation, and lisa who move nothing laugh at them, feel satisfied that her trick can work well.

"Hmm... CLU."

What?

The time stopped. But for them. Now, the view in the front is The Center.

"CLU still alive." Said Sam in disbelieve, but exactly he happy to hear that in the other side.

"For program, that's not impossible."

Quorra approaching Sam, put her hands on his shoulders and stare lisa. "What exactly going on here?"

Flashback.

* * *

"Where am i?"

Lisa seeing around. The room still the same. No. Big mistake to think that. The machines isn't in the place. And everything are just.. Shine in black and silver. She's out. No more arcade. But the door she crossed before to get in to his room is small, and this is normal size. She lean back to the wall.

The Grid.

This is where she is now. And for sure, this must be where her beloved uncle were. This must being visit by Sam. This is where the ISO, isomorphic algorithms, exist. The human half program he mention in the interview on tv. She never can force Sam to tell her more about this place, only God knows if this place is in his control.

Whatever that, she must go out and find answer.

"Wow.. Neon lights everywhere.."

Lisa try to examine. People walking around. There's people, wearing alike black swimsuit, with glowing trimmed lines in blue color around their body. So The Grid is a world. Why this truth happen? How if someday those people discover bigger world outside? How if tree, later, is fake and had neon flow like everywhere here? Horrifying. But she keep forward, just few steps before some people near her running and before her reflect ordered her to do same, the road falling down into pitch. Or, they become pitch. And a spotlight directed to her. She can feel heat steaming from a thing that flying upon her, and then it turn down, her mouth gaped in amazement instead of worrying because a man approaching her with perfect movement, that can't be human. Like others here, but his light colored as red.

Lisa speechless. The man, well, they all wearing helmet and she can only see their mouths and jaws. He seemingly—with helmet, pointing her eyes with his, and a transparent laser get into her eyes, which a second she taughts that she will be jabed and dead.

"Unknown program." The sound of him is just like echoed somehow. He grab her arm and force to see her back. "No disc. Stray." After that, he take her to the plane, and lock her there. Alone.

After face so many weird things, scary and amazing, she arrive to an airport. There, the plane landing. Be waited by some more man standing ahead. She released, but of course the guards guarding her. They walk forwards.

"Stray, sir." Said one of the man. It seems that in front of them is the commandor, or someone at higher level, she can see it from his orange glowing line different than the others there. He scanning her. Then with no words, he go back and stop at the point before shouted something.

"User!"

No response. Not from the people around her. But then a huge plane, bigger than this one, very complex thing, landing but it could say that it only landing in form of float. Then, stairs without parapet descending from the down side of the plane, and from inside, she saw another person walking manly, stepped the stairs like just walk in road. Finally, she can see him thoroughly. He's just another man, wearing a long cloak, probably the higher or highest level, because only him that have one flashy light color. Yellow.

"May i know your name?" He asked. Wow. Lisa is very much surprised and grateful that there's someone who speaks like human and have respect in his words.

"I'm Allison Thatcher."

She can see that man's head moving a little. Then he get closer to her. "Lisa?"

No way.

"How do you know my name? And why you sound like my uncle?"

"Oh my, lisa! Release her!" Soon after, his helmet that cover his face, automatically opened from it's middle in such way she can't tell how, but she was very shock to see his face.

"What the—"

"Lisa. I miss you so much." He hug her with joy. Lisa still speechless. When they both stare each other, lisa feel enchanted. "You're so young, uncle Flynn."

It's Flynn.

It's Kevin Flynn.

* * *

"Pretty long, right?"

Flynn asking his niece. Lisa can't receive that word. "Pretty long? The last time you see me, i'm a baby. Now i'm twenty three years old. You had been disappeared for such a long time. Very long time." Lisa then remembered what happen since her idolized uncle gone. "Did you know that.. Grandpa and grandma..."

Flynn looked straight ahead. No expressions. "I know."

"Sam told you, right? Why don't you go home with him?"

Flynn surprised. But doubt and worry. "Sam tells you everything?"

Lisa shooked her head. "No. We never met since i'm lived in dorm. But i watched his state about The Grid and the ISO, he mention once to me about The Grid. Just he never saying anything else. He kept this great story. But.. My questions still the same.."

Lisa can hear relief from her uncle's breath. This strange, and she just realize to be crazy enough for asking such question. "Forget that. I'm sure both of you have the reason."

Flynn stare her, smiling. Not a natural one.

Since the day, lisa stay in Flynn's plane. She had her own room that you know will never be offered as room in any hotels because too wide. And Flynn always came to her for accompany. Sometimes her request can be hard to do by him, like comb her hair, or feed her like a real baby, she enjoy that, but her uncle feel weird though he keep doing it to make his niece happy. She had none of his bussiness anyway.

But once that, she opened her door. Go outside. Another door attract her to interupted in.

"Lisa? What are you doing?"

The girl froze. She feel so much guilt and just dying to face her uncle.

"That's fine. You know this room?"

She shook her head.

"I make weapons here for my created game. I though it takes for not so long, and i'm still young at the time. But it turns out my speculate. It's been years as well as you know how long. Well, i'll go back someday when i'm ready."

"It's not about the game, isn't it?"

Flynn seeing his weapons. None of them were perfect as he wish. "No. I'll finish it before go back."

"You'll take another years for that."

"The day may pass, but it not takes few hours outside there. Don't worry. Finally i know what i do."

"That's good, then. What if i making for you some weapon?"

"You can?"

Lisa smile back as she always want to be for thanks to her uncle.

* * *

"You making him weapon? So, this upgrades of The Grid inspirated from you. they're going to kill us faster."

Sam watching lisa. Quorra seemed worry as same as him.

"Perhaps. but the access to outside world is not as easy as you think."

* * *

"Yes! I did it! I can creating a great one!"

Lisa screamed for joy of herself. She put the disc which have lights from the hidden source. She already make gps for track her uncle in somewhere along the corridor. The way she followed gets wider. And when she close to the door, something annoy her.

Guards.

And they just hear her step. No longer, they had pointing her with their staff.

"I just wanna pass. I need to meet my uncle. He's inside."

One of the guards scan her. "No disc-program. Stray in the restricted area. Sentry will get you soon. Follow the command or you will be deadactivated with violence."

Lisa have an idea what to do.

"Stray program! Stay on your position!"

Lisa aready slipped across them. She took something from her pouch. Pistol. Again, in neon lights architecture, but surely a rare new one. However, The Grid has none of smaller gun since first time. She ran and also shoot both guards in legs. They fallen down, as one of their foots crumble into cube's pieces. And they're shuted down.

Lisa feel so much worry about this. She can't imagine if her beloved uncle furious to her. That was the horrifying event she ever had. Soon. This have to be fixed. From what she learn from her disc 'props', she find out that she can control some dna to repair themself from damages. Those damages maybe small one like scars, there's even some that she can't fix, usually it was feeling, expressions such as anger, sad, or over happiness that would lead somebody into anything that would kept it. That's a disease. From those, she try to make the guards healed and reboot ten times faster. She also delete some scenes that would probably became stumbling for next time. Then those programs commanded to walk out of the door so her plan and reason will be perfect.

she hack the password. And get in. Her eyes looking for her uncle.

"Arrgh!"

A man, sat on the sofa, stand up quickly as the same second he take his disc like ready to fight. Well that's true. But soon he shock to see his own niece in front of the closed door, in the room, watching from transparent wide glass, battle of every programs, killing each other. He don't notice it, but relief with suspicious.

"You pass my guards?"

Her eyes change the view quickly perfect. "I see no guards. But there's in afar, seemed chase for something."

"And how you get in?"

"Like others. Open the door."

Flynn walk closer to the battle view. "You should knocked first."

Lisa approach him. "Sorry interrupt. But that can let me see my created weapons."

"They're still weak." He said. "Even to defeat the programs which use only disc. Those can improve. The under level programs, though i give them weapons, still can't think how cost it was."

"If you just wanna test it, use the same level programs. This will never be over."

"I want to," Flynn stare the battle with doubt. "But i targeting a point that can make every weak programs to be stronger, or at least, use their brain. They still fight with no confident."

Lisa want to give some words. But she hold it. She had another opinion for all of this.

"Sorry make you watch this. Don't believe the effect, well.. That's the part of the gift."

The girl smiling. "How come? This is just game, and they're programs. Everything here can't be real."

Silent.

"But we don't, however. Soon after we finished this, we'll getting bigger, and they're small. Like ant. Smaller."

Flynn try to grip his hand but shaking whole over it. Lisa, without he notice it, feel scare everytime the program which lose destroyed into cubes. And the screams remind her to death.

"To finish this, i need to see your new proposal. This time, try to make them better."

Lisa stare him in proud. "This time should be now."

Flynn receive her proposal in form of transparent tablet. He slides them as he walk out of the room. The door closed but lisa still standing in the same position. She keep watching the battle.

"Combatant 5 versus combatant 7."

The echoed woman voice she just always hear makes her feel freeze. There's two program, in a second, they're in silence, but next one, the battle begin. A program shooting blades from a very big gun, that's her previous weapon. Its hard to make a real thing producing without any ammo. His light powered him and that's why the disc is the most perfect weapon for them. The disc from the program's con collide with the blades, but glance to the wall behind him, and before he can turn back or prone, the disc had split him into two parts before it fell as cubes on the fragile hexagonal foothold. The disc fly ahead to its owner.

"Combatant 5, deresolution."

There's bang.

The disc landed harshly. Split in two causing by a big hole along the broken edge. It's light goes out.

"Combatant 7, deresolution by illegal attack."

The program watch himself in surprise. He touched a hole in the mid of his stomach. Then a miliseconds running, he turn as cubes.

"Lisa! What are you doing?!"

The door closed behind Flynn. He walk in haste to see what his niece had been done. A small gun dropped from her hand, but before that, he saw digital screen and digital eyeglasses turn to her gun. He at the time seen how it works but not really clear. He let that awhile, and checking his niece.

"You're ok?"

Lisa feel dizzy. She grabbed her uncle's arm. Flynn feel compassion. That's weird. "Lisa?"

"Sorry for damage everything." She take a long breath and looks strong again. She take her gun. "Pistol."

"I see." Flynn gave her the proposal. "This is a protector."

"Both are the great weapon. If your purpose is to give them ability, at least make them invulnerable. First. and then this little thing will displace the disc's role."

Flynn nod his head in such tasty cool way. "Perfect. I will try that directly. So tomorrow i may leave you."

"No matter with that. But," lisa seeing the new battle. "Can i be.. Program?"

Flynn stare her with serious mimic. "What?"

"You know. Like you. Have owned disc. I want it too. While you go, i can make it. Well, surely whenever. Won't be problem."

"Why?"

"To learn more about the programs, and make a better weapon."

That man thinking awhile. Then he just show his agreement, but have so much to hidden behind it. He leave that girl alone in more and more weird feeling.

"You'll be received by Sirens. Don't angry while they take off your clothes."

"Ha?"

Flynn leave with smile. "Goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

"Since that day, I start to suspicious about him. This is not normal. He's not a cruel. Even if those are programs, just game, why look so real, why remind me to scared everytime? Why that can make him forgetting you? His own son? Even he's still care to me when I'm not a really close relatives. Just.. Nothing."

Quorra sitting with her head in Sam's shoulder. He still waiting. "Have you try to find out answer?"

"I wont standing here if I don't."

"So, what you do next?" Ask Quorra. Her eyes feel sleepy. But she still enthusiastic.

Lisa smiling, take a closer look to The Center. "Don't you boring?"

Sam, which just bow his head with rested elbow on both of his thigh, keep the silent before he really sure about his guess about the next story. Well, the future wait for them. As he can conclude that Clu had just making army. He must know more. "Better tell me about The Center. Nothing important more than that."

Quorra frowning. She thought Sam would still in their desire. "We had not finish the story."

"This is urgent, Quorra. Clu must have prepare himself to across the frontier, and its opened now. We can't let him out. Can't." He stare Lisa. "You know what to do?"

"He will never pass it."

Sam wonder why. Then Lisa take her disc, let it flow on the air. And from the disc middle, a digital screen appear, showing young Sam were played his figurine. The battle of The Grid's figurine. He feels de javu around. Remind that after he plays that, his dad once behind him, and hug him to tell in cries, his mother passed away. Sam can't hold his tears. Quorra watching in confuse, and Lisa switch her view with sorrow face.

Sam bite his lips, before take a hard breath and gather his consentration. He so sad to remember how his mother gone forever while his age can't received it. Memories coming through, but he know he has a hope. "This is belong to dad."

"Flynn?" Quorra stare both cousins each other in very happy feeling and also doubt a bit percent.

Lisa didn't say anything. The disc back to her automatically. Sam smiling to Quorra which put a big hope in herself. She really can't believe this, but blissful surrounding her. "Is it true?"

Sam nod his head. He get closer with Quorra to watching The Center. Lightning touch the podium regularly. No longer Sam realized something. But Lisa understood it first. "He gathered power. The Grid are still grid. We can't always thought it as world. The connection from anywhere was the way he solve the portal's puzzle."

"But he need your disc. How's dad?"

"Trapped."

Oh my.

Throttle makes Sam fearful. Quorra upset to hear that. "How come?"

"He was old. Surely Clu no match with him. I've seen many truth you may have no idea after the reintegration."

Sam stare her curiously.

"The reintegration itself have destination. It's a room, but dark. Black. I can't see anything, which I know he also did. Suddenly I saw yellow glows, and then uncle's groan resound. It's been my nightmare ever since."

Quorra have no idea of this. But she felt relieved more. She also doubt if a person like Flynn had no plan behind his explanation.

"So Clu get him."

"Before me. The first plan is to hid my secret movement, without purpose, but necessary. He really don't realize, but for that I've got to make great killer weapons. Am I have another choice?"

Sam feel sad for this, but he know it's true. "What you do, then?"

"Controlling. Every programs around him. I need absolute condition."

Quorra smiling in amaze. User's capable of.

* * *

Lisa gulping in horror. Her body was full of black sticky-square clothes. A blue neon glow crawling from downside light circle to fill up it's place in her armour. She try to touch it, but a Sirens hand hold her shoulder with no expressions, and another hand take her up as the echoed voice warn her for not out of progress. She learn that this kind of borderline may keep her or other programs used to the game from doing violence to the Sirens, but they had the right. Surely that's flexible for them, and it would be the weakness. A front-side Sirens bringing a blank disc, head it to her partner, but before the disc attach, closely to the place in her back, she take the risk and turn back in miliseconds, grab the disc, while slipped the other hand to a 'guess what' borderline hole, and she connect the disc to her back, just let a small light's bold line fill the disc, and she pull the hole, then slash it 360 degrees which not yet gave the self flexibility causing of shocking move, and the borderline broke into two parts, crash as glass, tinkle on the floor.

"Very well." Said Lisa. She can't believe herself would do those things, but it so much tiring than sitting in front of computer for all of time. Means, good. She watching the Sirens walking backwards to their place, didn't faster, but their eyes pointing danger. She put her disc quickly as an electric current's sensation freshen her up. Then, the light completely fill her disc and she use it like she always did. The codes flying, divided into four parts to each of the Sirens's disc, make them surprised in flat mimic. And no longer, even the echoed voice didn't appear.

The guards, every programs she met and will be a problem had been under her control. Her 'unknown' uncle must be furious. But she'll do everything to find the answer, maybe also fix the trouble. And her destination reached, finally. In a large room. The thing she can recognize is just floor and another transparent wide glass. The view is beautifull. But, she saw it as a place like floating slim stage, and from it center, a light tube from it straight up to the sky until it covered by dark clouds. She never see such thing. But it would mean something. Important.

Weeks passed, she found nothing and nothing. She cries to her desperation.

Once that, she sit on the floor. She choose random place because nowhere else she can trust. And as her palm rested on that floor, the floor's line behind her glowing. She surprised but delighted more. From it, a screen glass arise, longwise, skew to the side. It's a monitor. A huge monitor. Higher than her. And she touch it.

"My God!"

The picture appear is.. Human. Human in computer!

"'the hell?"

Lisa touching it's face, shock to see that she can getting her hand in it like just water, and the person in front of her is an old man she didn't recognize, but somehow, her feelings to this man is very strong. She can touching his skin and beards, but can't move his body. She trying to remind herself where she ever met this man before. Stupid, yes, but she can't hold herself to think so. While remembering, she creeped her hand along his brow to his sensual lips. Wait..

She grabbed her disc, take a step back distance from the computer, and as she touch and clicking the disc's middle, a digital screen appear, showing recent memories of her. She paused it, and a pic of a person, try to be equated with the figure's one in front of her. They're.. In details, same.

That's..

Uncle.

Kevin Flynn.

Real Kevin Flynn!

Lisa almost fell down her disc. But she undo that, if she don't want to ruin anything. Her tears fell in happiness and sympathy. She try to examine her real old uncle. So who's that man similar to her uncle? She can conclude that twenty years for human impossibly wont change anything. She smiling and promise to herself will getting out her uncle from that computer soon.

The progress window under her uncle's foot annoy her. It was 75% complete, but she have no idea what is that. Well, don't she study in Cal-Tech to find out this kind of question?

As she clicking the computer, she saw a cable inside of it behind the progress window, and as she know she can touch everything inside, she try to follow the cables by holding it, and upper way, towards to back of Flynn's head. They're connected.

This is downloading. Her fake uncle try to download the memories of Flynn!

Can't be.

"Even if this my last day, no matter. But I will never let him do this."

At the time, it was short before her fake uncle came. Now or never. She running so fast. Reaching everything she need to. Most are guns and inactive disc. As she make lot of her fake disc to be filled with programs lightcycle, guns are assembled and turn as a machine, like a mold for disc because the niche almost following the disc's form. And along there, another cable she create, copied the one behind the progress window, and connecting both. She hack the signals so they're comes to her and makes the download complete. She scared to see this, if she failed, the fake man will take it from her, and she have no idea what he will do next. She put her own disc from her back to the machine. Her lightcycle in it moving, crawl along the cables, and it arriving to the window, showing another new window.

Transfer?

She click yes from her disc.

Choose one of this file size nominals:

100%

75%

50%

25%

...% (or type yours)

If you want to preview the content of file size you choose, click here.

Lisa click 50%. Without preview. And click yes.

She clicking another point. And soon the alert window appear. Seemed like it was aborted from everything support it to run.

Half complete! Half complete!

The girl smiling.

"Lisa?" A man looking for his niece. But she can't be found in anywhere. He ask his guards, but no one knows where. He mobilized them to find her, as he try to go to his secret room. He need to check his downloads.

That man shocking.

His niece there. And the place is a mess. Every small pieces of something he don't know what though he can guess it was lot things crumbles, spread around, even dust of them fills the air. But more than all of that, makes he in high level of wrathful, is how can be his hidden computer with a man he trapped in is there, and the downloads.. Is it was.. Hacked?

"Why?!"

His niece stand in afar, faced to the view of the valley, sea and weird stage with it's light tube. Her hands can't be seen, hid in front of her. She clearly holding something. And soon, her hands shown. One of them holding a disc he didn't notice before in her back. And she turn around. Her face not surprised or scared, even look like bore and sleepy. He can see she's tired. But of course a smart brain and wicked plan makes her presumptuous upset him very much.

"If you want your programs to be confident in battling," she start to state a word he remembered as the moment she first time saw everything about the battle he make. He betrayed.

The girl put the disc into her back, and while she move during it, she stated something that gain more anger of him. "Just let them played by User.. Clu."

And a second, she took a leap of faith with inverse position to the sea. The wide glass broken in order he don't guess before. So that girl pass her fleeing rute like this. The man, called as Clu, running so fast to reach her before she fall, he can't believe he do that, but he did. He watching the girl falling in seconds, they still stare each other. He saw that the girl have a regret feelings, small percentage, but he also realize, he had it too. And sound of splashed water makes his heart beating in craze.

Did she made it?


	7. Chapter 7

"You survive."

Sam watch her in relief. "And you take only half percent of it's download so he kept dad instead of destroy him."

Lisa turns back, stare him with hope. Quorra stare nowhere, her face never been serious before. "If he still."

"Don't be pessimist, Quorra. We never hope bad things."

"I do know, but.."

Lisa shook her head. "All of you always thought CLU as a bad guy."

"You've seen his favorable side?" Sam shout her in disaffection. He remembered how even CLU worst to treat guest and even programs, makes horror all the times. "I know he can't be good. He is a perfection-thought-program."

Lisa uphold her position. She have another viewpoint. A logical as she had surveys it. And she presume that even kevin had not realize this. "You wrong." She take her disc and clicking it mid, as a digital screen appear, memories of Kevin Flynn running through. "He has a good side. Don't he prevent himself from killing uncle while he has the chance?"

Sam a bit surprised to hear this. Quorra can't believe it. "You watching the memories everyday? That happen long time ago while we... You have see it, right?"

"Quorra, you seemed to be energized." Sam stare Quorra surprisingly. The woman embarassed. He know that she must be verry happy to know Flynn still alive. No more funeral. "Fine. Tell me why you think he wasn't a bad guy. I really can't believe that."

"How if every programs is ISO?"

What?

"Impossible." Quorra replies with shock. Sam laugh in horror. "ISO has their own dna. Human dna. CLU is one hundred percent program. His body is fulfilled with data cubes."

Lisa can't agree. "What about her? If her hand can be flexible with changes, like growing, as you know, why do you think she is human? Why did she have blood after out of here? What it's effect on real programs? Will they still consist of data cubes? Have uncle ever try it?"

Quorra, slowly with her own logic can understood this. "We come from far away places."

"And you never age."

"Means that we aren't human?"

"No. Your DNA is never active when you're in here." Lisa grinning. She take a sit on a chair that just appear like the way she shown up. "Lets talk about the basic. I have a theory. Earth is where The Grid exist. The Grid itself is powered by electric. And electric comes from coal, or long time ago used copper. They're come from the earth. Rocks, lands, mountains, growing in the earth. And then trees appear. Human. Cell. All of it has a connection. That's why they'll be reacting each other in the way we know or not yet. Transmission tower's cables are usually unwrapped. The cables itself transmitting electricity. Which means, The Grid we are stayed now is containing earth's elements. Now, if the air is fulfilled with human cells also everything we don't see, and they're adhered, covered the cables, connecting directly to the electricity runs in it, and contacted, react, combined maybe, what will happen? Surely they will moving with it, and makes the cables corrosion along the time, the way how it met air and unsure inside of it. Then, the cells brought by the electricity to The Grid which used the transmission tower as the power sources. Now, as well as uncle contacting with The Grid, the human cells will find better form of their self instead of just single one. And while he makes CLU, the other programmed human, those cells will automatically run in his body, and with God might, those cells will turns into organs and body system once he out of here. To their destination."

Sam very interesting as same as Quorra, and he amaze with this kind of theory. "But, how can ISO just appear like that?"

"Good question." Lisa start to sound like lecturer. "You know browser, right? While you opened it, sometimes a virus intervened and the first original browser's tab followed by many more add-ons tabs. What do you think if CLU was the original tab and the ISO is the add-ons tabs? Uncle is just right. Appear like a flame."

"You're crazy genius." Sam smiling in compliment. Quorra laughing. "And you're just like Jules Verne."

"No. Her theory remind me with Sherlock Holmes."

"Who is Sherlock Holmes?"

"You haven't read about him yet? Well, you should. After we get out of here, I promise you many of book from every sight of world, and I'll see how you react them. You'll be my observation object."

"My pleasure." Said Quorra blinking one of her eye to him naughtily.

Lisa can't smile though she try hard. She spend her years in educate herself. This what it was for. This way how her works paid. It was horrifying in one side, and it once in the same end. Now, even if it have to happened once more, in another beginning, she swear to herself, they, must be save. The world gonna be better with them. A very unique couple. A vision of her uncle while seeing them together, he know, and also her, that they're made for each other. She touch her disc unconsciously.

"Lisa?"

The girl snapped out of her reverie. "Yes?"

"Can you control the battling programs down there?" Ask Quorra. Her idea is always good and brave, no much consideration.

Lisa nod her head. "Sure. Easy peasy."

"We need to take further actions right away. CLU may have finish the downloads.. Well, I wish he didnt." Remember the battle, makes Sam curious as they're walk together to out of there. "Why you create such battle, anyway? No relation between club and prize ring boxing." He embrace his niece in longing.

"To testing if one of his programs that fleeing has evolved to be more like robots. Stronger, I mean. Most are from The Center. The club's charm can attract them."

"Robots didn't interesting." He said as he himself will do if they were them.

"If they aren't, they're breaking the door. Violence. That's the way I recognize time's advance. At first, I understand that people of The Grid, never love to be captured and battling. But after I finish my club, our first guest just come and attack my holograms with his disc. This never happened before. So I conclude that they're feel challenging after out of The Center."

"That wasn't a challenge. They're ad.."

Lisa just remember what she had think before. She takes Sam's disc while he reflect to stay away, but she with no words harshly took it from him, as she takes her disc and exchange both. Sam and Quorra didn't understand this, but they know it's not dangerous. However, her action always means something big.

"What are you doing?"

Tut. Tut.

Above Lisa's shelf, a small lamp shines red light. Repeated in haste. Her face shock as quick as breathing. But before she can reacting, while Sam and Quorra just seeing it in wonder, an explosion busted in front of them with deafning sound. Lisa immediately clicking her disc's mid in Sam's back, and soon in surprised he can feel the first time effect of having active disc, but he not just feel. He got more than that.

"My God!"

Lisa raise her hand's palm toward a cabinet makes it opened by force. And something flying from inside of it, quickly to grabbed by her as she point it to Quorra's belly, the woman received it in confuse and shock trauma awhile. Then, a hidden door in both side of Sam and Quorra opened by order. She then push them to the door and winds near them just like kicking them out before they see whole rooms is white and bright, highlighted by something's spotlight they can't recognize. Both are shocking, does this is betrayal?

They can't believe it.

Dor!

Lisa tumbled on the floor. She try to revive herself, but her right's shoulder was shot. Her breath is stertorous. She give up. The spotlight is out, and showing a huge plane, it's front dominate with transparent glass, but there's a small hole in the middle, makes around it cracked, and a figure standing towards it. His shaking hand holding something that pointing ahead to the hole. Lisa can guess it.

"Hi."

That man move down his hand which she can see holding a gun. A small gun. His chest up and down slow but heavy. His face look in shock. "So you're here." He said.

She smiling between happiness and surrender.

Then a voice heard. A young man voice.

"Lisa! Out of there!"

Another explodes makes hole behind her. And that man took his baton, crash the glass in front of him while he snapped the baton in two, as it changes to be a plane, small and simple, suit him but fast while it run to chase the girl who running away through the hole and jump out in the air, falling.

"Lisa!"

Lisa catch something. It was someone's hand. He grabbed her before she almost slipped on the blunt edge of her first step. She was standing on another plane. Pretty big. And she faced him which still focused to the view above. The plane take a distance while the small plane approach them, reach the face to face point.

"Sam. Quorra. What a surprise." Said the man which greet Lisa's first.

Quorra, drive the plane, just willing to go away. She really feel sicken to see him. As the plane move a bit with her emotional she don't expect before. "Don't run, please. We're not finish our reunion yet."

As he say so, his plane change it's form so quick. Guns growing around it. Not too much, but seems deadly. And he start to shoot. Lisa pat Sam's shoulder, the man beside her. And Sam reflectly move his arm, heads to the gun-plane in front of them, and before the first shot touch them, a transparent coating destroy it as it moving covered the target of those shots.

"Wow!" Sam whooping to himself. Quorra watching in amaze.

The man laugh. They think they can face him. He get his special weapon out. A very small than the others, appear on the four oblique angle. He click the button in doubt before the special guns shoot. Sam surprise to see the four yellow laser shot the shield brutally as it cracked so fast. "How to make this stronger?" Shout him to Lisa. Lisa herself speechless. She just shook her head.

"This is not good!"

Quorra screaming as one of her plane's wing broke and it was shaky. Sam and Lisa almost fell if Quorra not just drove off from the situation, but the shots have destroy the protection. And new others pointed at them. It was craze. Sam screaming in pain as his foot shoted. Lisa, depend on his grip, like flying, can't say anything. Sam take her up, as he avoid his head from a shot. The trio's watching the shot effect. It was a big hole under Lisa's crotch, in front of Sam, beside Quorra. The hole's edge shedding blue liquid. Sam cursed it, he try to find a place as he go up. And see the front scenery. "The Simulation's Sea, Lisa. Get ready." He shout to her. And give a sign to Quorra.

"I know. I once dropped."

Sam gripped Lisa's hand. And take a breath together as he nod to her with anxious mimic. The plane dive into the sea. It was cold. And real darkness.

Sam pointing at plane's glass to Lisa. Quorra must be stuck in there with so little oxygen exist. He had nothing to use. No lever or somekind. Lisa quickly go to the plane's cantle, where there's a disc. Still alive. She clicking it and it activated. The plane which has lost so many power, as she connected it with Sam's disc, have it's lights back. The sea water soon like blown makes some oxygen room around the plane, and a door opened under them, as they dropped in, and it close quick. Lisa cash the floor before she spew waters as same as Sam. Quorra get them. She approach from cockpit, clicking Sam's disc as he getting dry. "I learn that from Flynn while he introduce me water."

"Great." Sam grinning. He saw Lisa still lie on the floor. Grateful they're still alive. He getting up his body and laugh. This is crazy adventure, what a sensation. Lisa response him with long breath. She also get up. Sam and Quorra stare her suddenly in confuse. "Why you're so pale?"

Lisa stare them back, a smile graven on her lips, but she looks hold something. She hold her left shoulder. Shows her bloody hand then indirectly to them. They shock before catch her fallen. Sam, try to move, but his feet feels like splitted. He groaning in pain. Blood dripping down of his shoe. Quorra hate those. "Both of you were shot."

The plane recovering. Quorra watching from the window. Sam, sitting next to sleeping Lisa. She unconcious. He have no idea to do because he can't cure even himself. He keep rolling the bandage from the bed's fabric torn as some place getting wet and red. He try to walk like how it was, a bit limp, but no matter. He curious to see the recovered plane, and magnificent things happen in The Grid will always amaze him. The cockpit, while he see that, remind him with Quorra. Car and even plane. She learning so many important things in this little world, dark with only neon glows give some life, but adapted easily with the real world she dreamed.

"Flynn told me, before this knowledge given, he never think about it. Never occurred. Programs isn't humans. Well, I do agree with Lisa. Maybe exactly, there's no ISO. Every programs is it. Finally if we are, maybe at the time he meant to treat me in the same way as well as him."

Sam smiling in doubted thought. "Probably that's why CLU obsessed with perfections. Humanity."

Quorra consider something. "Maybe, he's not so that bad."

They shocked to heard Lisa's cough. He stare Quorra with any means. "We'll prove it later."

The plane had back to it's form, as Lisa getting worse with her condition. Quorra try to appearing the plane on the ground. "Where we will go now?" Ask Sam. Quorra smiling. She nostalgic her days she spend and where is she usually do. The last thing before sunset in The Grid.

"Go home."


	8. Chapter 8

Quorra turned the plane as baton. She snapped it as it changed into car. Sam which carrying Lisa, just received this in necessity. He really don't like. They browse every way through mountains to the outlands. Sam try to break the ice. The one thing that makes he shock once before.

"I've seen everything, Quorra."

The woman look at him awhile. "Everything?"

"Yes. This disc," he takes his disc and grip it tightly. "I see a lot, but it disrupt my mind, I feel heavier. You know, like, when we eat too much."

"I understand. The memories of another human shouldn't be yours. It will makes you almost perfect with lot of truth you see, beyond you. Tell me what you see, Sam. Maybe I can makes you feel better."

"Basics. About The Grid. And few things of ironic, happiness, and studies at young. Homesick and waiting, boring, me, you, Clu, Tron, and surely the old Encom with young face of his partner, old Alan. There's mom. She's beautifull. Their marriage, her pregnant, his parents.." Sam breath heavily. "Everytime I close my eyes, I saw it, and that's not mine."

"That's more than a lot. I wonder about the fifty percent mean."

"I know, many things that he don't really care makes a question for me when I trying to make it, but few of it becomes clear in another viewpoint, though it still not perfect."

"Like that protector?"

"Exact. Things that, mostly about battle—I just reveal that he don't like the battle much and give it handled by Tron and Clu, enchanced."

Quorra stay silent a moment.

"You got two person's memories! Flynn and Lisa!"

She stare Sam as he just look to the sky.

"First, I thought she betray us, and now?"

"No much time to explain. She's right, nightmare. But she try to help us, Quorra, give this to me because I can use it even better. We're not going to calculate the risk."

* * *

They arrive in shock to see the house have their lights back, brighter than before. Does Clu have used this place for stay? Sam looking around. But there's no sign of any attack or protection. Trap? Maybe. But Lisa can't wait as him. They're in pain.

"I wish he not hurt us. She hurted enough, and I don't want another new victim."

"Maybe Lisa leave this place in this kind of condition. She must know where to live. The memories of Flynn."

"Or because Clu approaching with stay purpose. To keep an eye on tourists."

"Don't be pessimits, Sam. We never hope bad things."

"?"

There's an elevator. Like long time ago. As they're appearing from down side, the light flashing once. Like warn for guest coming. The light flashing again bright the whole dark room when both Sam and Quorra's first stepped the floor. Someone appear. They're surprised and relief because the program in front of them not Clu. And his light is blue. But Sam know this face. And then his eyes just glare on the person that surprised to see a red-light-program, and standby automatically.

"He choose wrong circuitry light." Quorra explaining quickly. The man relief. He haven't any suspicious face at the time. Makes the place feel much safer.

"Who's you carrying?" He ask politely. Sam seeing Lisa's lips getting white on his lap. "She's my friend. Shot."

The man look worried. Very vague expression. He also notice Sam's foot. "You can put her on the sofa. Make yourself at home. I'll take some medical appliances." As he says so, he went to another room. Quorra amaze and wonder. "Medical appliances? For a fighter like him?"

"Everyone here seems similar to me. The one thing we should concern is how a half program like us be cured by 'medical appliances', ha?" Sam comentating while he put Lisa on the sofa softly. The man came back and surprised.

"Lisa?"

Why everybody knows her?

"My warning is late." The man really worried now. He then get her back, and clicking her disc, a little bit clumsy with it, but soon he couch her to the sofa, and his hand's palm—after wear rubber gloves, closer to her bleeding shoulder, almost touch. Then, his hand like pulling something which before is just air. But along it then, as the air gets wavy, a bullet covered with yellow neon glow smudged by blood, go out with his hand from her shoulder. Sam see his terrible foot awhile which had stop bleeding and no use the bandage anymore. He wanting it too, however. But he surely happy to see one of them can be cured. To many hurts. The man took something from a small white box. A syringe. He inject it to a side near the wound. Then he suture it, very carefully.

Sam and Quorra have been out of the room acrossing a digital border to the outdoor viewing platform. There's a pool of energy water. Not changed at all. Quorra squat near it and plays the water. Sam getting in his legs. He can feel the cold water, but he concern more to his wound which feel better in the water. He always like to play in the beach with his father. Swimming or just watching swallow's bird. Or playing ball. When his turn, he will running away with the ball sometimes, makes Flynn chase him along the beach with laugh. He smiling before saw Quorra. The woman must be nostalgic same beautifull memories with Flynn.

"I miss dad."

Quorra's face brighten. She grinning. "Me too. Usually, this time, we playing Go. Or he 'knocked the sky' when I read book to accompany. Many fun times we have together."

Both are stare the water sadly. "We will get dad soon. I'm sure." Said Sam.

"This is second chance."

"Right. Second chance."

"But not the last in the case we lose it."

"That's not sounds good."

Sam watching the man few feet from his back while he face a sink in the kitchen. He wash his hand a very nice way to see, like the way how your mom teach you at night before sleep. Then drying it with wipes. As he throw it to the dust bin, which only contain that paper cloth and bloody gloves, he turned around. "Hi, Sam. Your turn."

Sam not surprised. Maybe he know him from Lisa. "You're.. Alan creation. Tron."

"Right. I once an Encom's security computer program. Monitoring with him."

"In different place, surely."

"Hm."

'this man never go out from The Grid. And his face damned like young Alan, just lose of that old style hair and glasses.' Sam speculating. "Dad reassigned you in here?"

The man nod his head in such elegant and flamboyant way with smile in his 'rock' face.

"And you're rinzler too?"

"Sorry for the bad memories with me, Sam. I have no idea. Clu doesn't kill me. But turn me into a monster."

Sam nod to himself. Probably Clu wasn't so that bad. Remember this, remind him the plan. "Can you take us to The Center?"

"The Center?"

* * *

"Aah. Finally."

Tron sitting with stretched legs on the ground. Flynn drink from a bottle with blue glowing water the program called as energy. He give it to Tron and he spend it. "Don't you tired, Flynn?"

Flynn looking at the landscape of the city from the cliff's edge.

"Soon, world and The Grid will be companion."

"Ever you take a rest?"

"Oh, when I take my son to bed."

Tron shook his head. "Flynn, how if they don't receive us?"

Flynn looks dreadful.

"No. No way. They can't. Can't, Tron! That's why I make this people like me! Like you!"

"I learn human, Flynn. You are different. Some people different. But most? How can I see this world, in quarantine? We feel hurt if you kill us, or just cut our finger, then can you tell me they wont do those to know how safe are we?"

* * *

Sam get closer to Tron while he see The Grid's large view. He focusing The Center's castle. Few distance on it's top. A light, like diamond, shining blue. Sam seeing back of him, he see Quorra surrounds Lisa with bedcover.

"The Center." Sam state to realize the man from reverie.

"It just been since 40 millicycles ago. And since that, he expand The Grid, I don't know how he do that, as for a thousand cycles ago he never make far movement. Outlands not reached yet, but close. Now we have four new city. I've learn the inside of The Center. Just few. I need more guys."

"You once inside?"

"But Clu don't recognize me. Lisa do lot of cheats for that."

"How's it look like?"

"Well, battle. Like usual."

The silence makes Sam angry.

"Tron! You know what we should do?!"

"I know. But the whole grid isn't the same anymore. You think we have long time to examine The Center and find your father? He might be somewhere there, or anywhere. Don't be in haste, please."

"I'm not going to stay here longer."

"Yes, you have. Should we fight for that?"

"Your duty is protecting user!"

"From their stupid action, yes."

Sam watching Tron in incomprehension. "Why you speak like dad?"

"I concern things more than him. From first time he shows me Clu, his mimic like wicked and naive. Don't tell me that he doing same in his awareness. That's why I always try to put myself against his decision."

Sam disbelieve this. Tron? He just like a human more than program. Just like Quorra. Well, Lisa is right. This craziness is planted in computer's ground. And he worrying things like breath. More—instead of otherwise—even than his father did.

"Fine. I just want to find information, and take dad with us. We can get in with my mistaken light, and Lisa had give me her uncle-disc. The disc have give me ways of making and develop The Grid. That come from dad brain. I can now suit the condition."

Quorra suddenly shows up. "And I can intervened spesifics." She stare Sam with a winner smile.

Tron shook his head. Again. First time in years. "Alright, but you're not healed yet, we just do surgery."

"You call that surgery? A snaps not bad,"

"And the bullet is real."

"He's right, Sam. We have to avenge ourselves. If we lose of time, then we need more ideas."

Sam impressed.

* * *

Tron clicking the password in his disc which attached to middle of a door, before take it back . Now Lisa is in the special room for her, and what he do is lock it from outside. They will leaving and can't guarantee her safety. Tron said this place when he arrive is in a mess. Clu must have been here before. So he may come everytime.

"We must use another way from here, by mountains to the west area. I wish we safe. Or he will go out makes armageddon in your world." Said Tron. Sam just went away without listening to him.

"Come on, Tron. That's love. We have to sacrifice for reach something better."

"Love? Hope? Everything like this I can't believe. You may understand , Quorra. But I don't. You're like them, human, but I just program. And I programmed to protect that kind."

Quorra snapped her baton, imaginating—though Tron words makes her disturbed—a plane like she done it while Lisa push her out of her room and understand the means, so she and Sam still alive right now. The plane were bigger, red light, an exact model of recognizer. Sam clicking his disc towards it, as some fake-holograms-guards appear in the right position for them on the plane. His knowledge from the disc was amazing. But, however, it's still the half part. He wont care.

Tron and Quorra put theirself in the place for prisoners. As their feet were lock, Sam standing in front of them, that's how the new system work, to makes his position as recorder for listen any info of the prisoners mouth. Rumors are spreading around. And the plane departing.

"We make virus. I spread it to the south region, the place of Flynn's office and also destination to The Grid, while she keep herself of notoriety in north, focusing The Center's development. So it will easier for you guys to get in. She must send you a message, right?"

Sam regreting. "I thought The Grid was in my microchip. I transferred it."

"And the power source of the computer is The Grid. Flynn save it permanently from intruders, plagiarism. But yes, the one you take also important. I/o."

"The portal?"

"What's that mean, Tron?" Ask Quorra.

"You can use it as another way in and out."

What the hell?

"And I save it in my house." Sam remember marvin bark at him while he unwillingly put the memory in hidden place.

"Then it was safe." Tron say his sentence with flat face. What a labile character.

Sam trust it. Quorra worried. She know its easy to get in to his house and steal things. Don't Sam think about it?

Hopefully.

Everything okay.

Sam watching he himself away from the house. Away from one of his family he only have, which he had no idea of his own survives.

* * *

A man, with yellow light stripe in specific place around his body, approaching Lisa's room. He take his disc, and put it on the middle of the door. He clicking his disc, and data in the screen just like rebooting. Then, the door opened.

He smiling to see Lisa asleep on her bed. He sit near her, stroke her hair. She moving in uncomfortable, makes the man laugh softly.

* * *

The recognizer landing. Sam seeing it from his helmet, the plane's leg land it's foot on a lock. Then their recognizer forward into The Center, passing a gate. A very huge castle maintained by this four gate with simple but complex dark red light color between another dark metal's wall. Smooth and solid.

They're in. Seemingly.

The plane greet it's friends. It was set to placed in the left side of the row. And a program with orange lightcycle appoach Sam from his place which seems to waiting him.

"This recognizer is not listed, program."

"We are new. We are listed." Said Sam mimicking robot voice.

"Note this, program," the commandor call a red lightcycle program which having a transparent tablet. "The virus has attacked from the west gate." As he says it, his assistant type it down quickly.

"You can pass, recognizer."

Now they will really get in.

"Tron, is there any other surprise inside?"

"Don't worry about that. People get in and out easily, you said."


End file.
